Fifty shades of Emma Dobbs
by yellow 14
Summary: Fifty drabbles covering the little known character of Emma Dobbs. Written for Minor Character Boot Camp Challenge! By MrsHedwigBlack.
1. Afraid

Disclaimer: I don't even own this minor character Oh well.

AN This was written for Minor Character Boot Camp Challenge! By MrsHedwigBlack. Emma Dobbs is a girl who starts Hogwarts in Harry's fourth year and she has SIX stories about her, compared to Su Li for example, who has none and has 243! And yes, the title is a nod to a certain book with a similar title.

If Emma Dobbs was to describe her feelings, the one thing she would never do would describe herself as afraid. Slytherin's like her never showed fear, never admitted to it and certainly never told anyone they were afraid. Merlin no, people might mistake them for Hufflepuff's!

No, Emma Dobbs wasn't ever afraid, not her. But she was definitely…concerned whenever she passed the Carrows, a unsubtle thugs who made Gryffindor's seem positively intelligent.

No she wasn't afraid. She just preferred to avoid them. That wasn't being afraid, that was being sensible.


	2. Pressure

Disclaimer: Read the first page.

It's not easy to be a Slytherin and not be a Death Eater. There's a lot of pressure to join, to declare your loyalty to the cause of pureblood superiority after the Ministry fell to Voldemort.

Emma Dobbs was, by her own admission, no Gryffindor hero. She didn't have the courage to fight against overwhelming odds, or the cold-blooded ruthlessness that a typical Slytherin was supposed to have.

As a fourth year, she's not under as much pressure to pick a side and so she simply slides into the shadows and tries to stay unnoticed. But the pressure remains. It's subtle, barely noticeable at first. A general hint here, an invite to learn a few tricks here and there and even a few talks about blood superiority. It wasn't just her of course, everyone was getting the same pressures.

But it didn't stop her stuffing her fists into her mouth and desperately hoping that the time for her to pick a side never came. She didn't like the Death Eaters, but she was sure she wouldn't be able to resist the pressure to join.


	3. Forbidden

Disclaimer: STILL don't own.

"Are we doing the right thing?" Emma asked as she pulled away breathlessly from her cousin Kurt Paisley, his lips stiff puffy from the last bout of kissing they had done. Kurt smirked, his devil-may-care blue eyes lighting up with amusement and his messy short hair making her heart flutter.

"Emma, it's not exactly forbidden," he said with a smirk and he pulled her next to him and whispered in her ear. "But it almost is. That's what makes it so sweet."

And with a sudden movement, he pulled her lips onto hers and they began kissing again with all the passion of a pair of teenagers in love. Because although she was only fourteen, she was sure she was in love and that was what counted, not whether it was forbidden.


	4. Owl

Disclaimer: This is chapter 4. If you have got it by now, you never will.

Emma Dobbs was convinced that her owl was possibly the most stupid owl in the world.

He was a small owl, barely the size of a tennis ball and yet he crashed into everything that he could possibly crash into.

He frequently nipped the people he was supposed to deliver mail to.

He got lost so often that it was often quicker to deliver messages in person.

He never responded to his name.

And yet, if Emma Dobbs had a choice, she wouldn't have swapped her owl for anything in the world.


	5. North

Disclaimer: Come on guys, we're on the FIFTH chapter.

"To discover whether you're magical or not, all you have to do is turn North and see if magical sparks come out," Daniel told his young cousin Emma.

"Really?" she asked with wide eyes. Then her face scrunched up. "But I've already made accidental magic."

"That's just kids stuff. It doesn't last. Even muggle children get that stuff," Daniel said dismissively with a wave of his beefy hand. "Genuine magic comes from facing North."

"Really?"

"Yeah, that's why Hogwarts is in Scotland," he said nonchantly. "If I spin you around and you end up facing North, you're a witch. If not, you're just a muggle."

"I don't want to be a muggle!" Emma said, stamping her foot. Daniel looked down at her.

"And if you're a muggle, you can't live with us any more. We'll have to cast you out into the muggle world," he continued as he watched Emma's lip begin to curl up and tears began to form in her eyes. "Anyway, I have homework. Seeya around cousin."

As Daniel walked away, he chuckled. It really was a cruel prank to play on his five year old cousin, but she was just such an easy target.


	6. Tickle

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Tickle

"Roar! Here comes the tickle monster," her dad said in a high-pitched voice and two year old Emma giggled. "I'm coming to get you!" he continued as he made huge exaggerated steps towards her. Emma just giggled and ran away from him as fast as her little legs could carry her. Her dad followed her with huge exaggerated movements, taking care to never to quiet catch up with her. Then she turned and ran at him and he pounced, tickling her without mercy.

"Running towards danger? That's practically a Gryffindor trait," he said jokingly and Emma just laughed, her little face lighting up with pleasure. Emma's father smiled. He loved his little girl.


	7. Over my dead body!

Disclaimer: If you've gotten this far without reading it, why would you do so now?

AN: In this one I've referenced a character I've used in my fic, Hating the Hogwarts Express.

"So, are you going to do it then?" Sandra asked and Emma gave a snort.

"Am I going to do what exactly?" she asked and Sandra looked her in the eye.

"Are you going to do what Cicero Rowle wants you to do?" she pressed and Emma gave another snort.

"You mean sleep with him so he'll give me his protection from the Death Eaters and the dark arts?" she asked and Sandra nodded. "Over my dead body! He's just saying it so he can get laid."

"I don't know…his dad's one of His after all and it might be worth thinking about," Sandra said and Emma shook her head.

"You sleep with him if you want. He couldn't protect me from a muggle," she said contemptuously.

Hidden by a wall, the boy in question tensed up. He was going to have to teach Emma a lesson when they came back to Hogwarts next year. He licked his lips. Yes, he was definitely going to teach her a lesson.


	8. Broomstick

Disclaimer: You know it by now, right?

Emma Dobbs was a natural on the broom.

In her case, it was an old Cleansweep-4 with dodgy stabilisers and a barely working braking charm that made sharp turns difficult. If she made the team, she would have tried to persuade her parents to buy a new broomstick for her.

Unfortunately, her hopes were crushed by one simple sentence from Graham Montague. He looked at her and frowned.

"We don't take girls," he said and Emma clasped her broom tightly as she watched him walk away. With him walked away her chances of persuading her parents to buy her a new broom. With some frustration, she mounted her broom and kicked off the ground into the sky.


End file.
